Knightowl's Vault
by Knightowl 4183
Summary: This is my collection of future stories and one-shots that will become more.
1. Chapter 1

Whirlpool Of Cybertron.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Transformers at all.

Chapter 1: How We Fell..

"This is so great isn't it Rubyblossom!" Stated the Orange and Blue robot with the top and back of its head yellow and its optics resembling a human invention of a camera lens that can zoom in and out but resembling goggles.

"Which part," Stated the equally young fembot with a pink headpiece whose body was red and black. "the fact that our exile from Cybertron is over since we have finally delivered enough energon and resources to repair the damage the Quintessans did or the fact that we will be greeted by the Great Megatron when we get there!"

"Huh, but isn't Megatron that rabble rouser whose been calling for war?" The young bot by the name of NU-12 asked in confusion. "Why would I be happy about that, I was talking about the new flavor of liquid energon T-chi has made, though I can't wait to see Cybertron and maybe meet a Prime!!"

"Your such a child NU-12," Rubyblossom snorted in disgust. "your so happy about those worker bots that oppress us when the military bots always come to check on our progress and make sure we have everything we need!"

"Ha," NU-12 spoke somewhat bitterly. "that's cause your one of the higher processing units, us lower specs get nothing but threats and even one of my Replicants was offlined for not producing enough despite his processor being overloaded!"

"That's cause your weak glitch," spoke a blue and white robot with a black spiky helm that resembled something similar to a samurai style, his red enhanced optics shining in the black of his eyeports focused on him with disdain. "your maker only made you to contain Killpower who had been mutated into that "Kyuubi" as the fleshlings called him. His rush job really made a pathetic Omnicon, the only reason your any use is that you have that reservoir of Energon your body was made to purify and your Replicants can actually process energon by themselves.."

"Slag you Plasmastorm!" NU-12 growled as he took a step forward only for a tendril of black energy to immobilize him.

"You really shouldn't try to assault a high caliber Omnicon like Plasmastorm NU-12," Spoke a dark grey and black Omnicon with a black helm with cables tipped with blades sticking up like a pineapple from the back, his dark glowing optics glaring out a warning. "it could be troublesome for you..''

"You really are a bucket kisser Onimaru.." NU-12 growled as he stormed away, the hand attached at the end of a large cylinder clenched. (The cylinder is very similar to a cement truck mixture in shape.)

"He's going to be troublesome I know it." Onimaru stated in disgust. "We really should kill him now.."

"Now, now, no need to spoil the surprise.." Spoke a pale white robot with fangs like a snake and its armor resembling scales, he chuckled as he ran his hand through the interfacing cables on his head that were connected to his black helm. "Megatron would be so disappointed really.."

"Yes sir!" Stated the purple and white fembot with a yellow helmet and yellow cables in the arrangement that later humans would call a ponytail, she saluted unabashed hoping to impress Plasmastorm just like Rubyblossom was.

"Hn, knock it off Mindsweep." Plasmastorm stated in disgust. "Make sure that Brute there does his job or I'll melt his fat bucket into a pile of metal."

"What did you call me!?" Growled the chubby form of Brute with his dark green and black body and brown and white twin spiked headpiece, immediately he transformed from a fat robot into a tall and burly robot that could even give a Prime a hard time, in fact him and his father were the tallest of the Omnicons in their alt robot forms and the only thing really holding them back is the huge energon consumption in this form.

"You heard me!" Plasmastorm growled as a ball of plasma started to form in his taloned hand, the palm was actually a barrel for an incredibly powerful plasma cannon.

"Hold it little bots.." Spoke an older slim fembot with vivid red eyes, her name is Silhouette and she is a member of the Leaf's Omnicron Elite Guard, lover of Knifefist the creation of Processor who is the nominal leader of the Leaf Omnicron's. She like Knifefist are both traitors to Processor as are all of the Elite Guard since all are aware that in this world it is survival of the fittest, for all of those preaching about working together for the betterment of Cybertron always end up dieing eventually to the dangers the planet holds, hence their acceptance of the future Decepticons dogma for mostly those who selfishly save their own skins have prospered. "Save it for the war, destroy each other later.."

"Yes miss Silhouette!" Stated the Fembots and reluctantly the rest.

"Good, especially since we have word that the rebellion is kicking off as we speak!" Knifefist stated. "Get to your places and make sure the forces loyal to that fool Processor die, we can't allow them to soften our edge anymore.."

Immediately the traitorous bots that included Dualsight with his mismatched optics took off to "cleanse" their forces of the weak..

**Somewhere in space days after the Cybertronian war kicked off..**

Floating nearly offline floated a badly damaged orange and blue Omnicon curled up missing its arm, a hole in its chest with torn out circuitry, and finally bad electric damage. It optics flickered as its mind went over what had once been a peaceful day, until the attack of the Elite Guards and their commander Slither, seeing even Kobalt the creation of Processor's other creation joining them in shooting down defenseless workers like it was fun, the betrayal he felt that the first of Kobalt's kills was Monitor Irka who had been raising and teaching sparklings for centuries. The friendship with the old bots grandcreation shattered at that moment,knowing that Kobalt like himself had witnessed Decepticons as they had started to call themselves cruelty to the workers and disregard of the civilians safety, even "escorting" a Autobot overseer only for them to vanish in the swamp of rust with anyone with a working circuit board knew they had killed the poor spark. 

_Monitor Irka! _

_Run NU-12! Contact the Autobot Council! Get a message to Prim-aaaaggghhhh_

_Ko...why...._

_Your weak, just like Plasmastorm said....Goodbye bro-aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!! -Kobalt's scream as he slammed his refiner arm into his faceplate with as much force as he could- My faceplate!! You shattered by faceplate!!! I'll kill you for this!!_

_Die!! -Mindsweep screams as she attacks with her armblades extended-_

_Slag off Mindsweep!! -an explosion as he shot her with his burrowing laser at point blank range, knowing that she was hardy enough to withstand it being more made for combat unlike himself-_

_You should have thought this through more! -Stated a strange red replicant he made who had a drill instead of a refiner, said replicant spinning around and tearing not only a hole through his chest but ripping out his replicator and his self repair circuits as his replicants look on with satisfaction on their faces. Then Plasmastorm appearing behind him and lopping his arm off with a plasma sword as Dualsight strikes into the hole in his armor with his lightning claw..-_

_So long scrap! -Plasmastorm taunts as they toss the wreckage of himself, Monitor Irka, T-chi, and finally a group of sparklings he hung around by the name of Hot Shot, X-Brawn,Sideburn, and this female Omnicon that specialized in sonar mapping by the name of Sonar into space to float away and die.._

Out of nowhere NU-12 was struck by a passing asteroid head on, while the other proceeded to float further away from each other. Strangely of NU-12 their was no sign..

**Unit Designation: Negation of Unicron experimental model 12..**

**List of Primary Objectives unlocked..**

**1. Build up forces.**

** Cybertron**

**2.A. If Cybertron compromised by elements seeking to conquer other lifeforms then establish new Primus core..**

**3. Overriding Objective Destroy Unicron!**

"Acknowledged!" Stated the rapidly warping asteroid as drones burst out of it to burrow into others that proceeded to alter trajectory and speed to catch up with the wrecked forms of the Omnicons..

**Author's note: **Here's a story that I will eventually work on once I complete some of my other stories..


	2. Transforming Seeds Prologue

Transforming Seeds

Disclaimer I Don't Own Transformers or Gundam Seed

**Seeing my brothers reveling in their violent tendencies with no trace of control or remorse has opened my eyes to things about myself that I am ashamed of,during my imprisonment I found myself rendered sane for the first time in my life, and it was the very programming to restrain my consciousness that caused the voices and images that weren't there to go away. When it was removed as my brothers freed me from imprisonment I suddenly started to realize that what we were doing was wrong, that we were acting like the human Sociopaths that I scanned about when I was created for Law Enforcement in the Land of Orb, and that was my first indication that their was something wrong with us at a primal level.**

**-Drift, formerly Deadlock and the Commander of Orb's Drone Defense Network. First and Only Autobot to go through the Spark Adjustment Procedure. **

**Prologue: The Lost**

"How are her repairs coming along?" Sentinel Prime asked Wheeljack in an impatient tone. "Have you managed to find out what those...organics did to her and where she came from?"

"Well we had to perform open spark surgery on her since parts of it were...misssing," Wheeljack explained to the impatient leader of this expedition, having taken time from his duties with the Elite Guard to make sure nothing happened to the crew of this ship, and unstated is the fact that success would raise his worth in the eyes of both the council and Ultra Magnus and make it more likely for him to be chosen as the next Magnus should Ultra Magnus retire. "not only that but some of her programming was strange, and you should brace yourself for this. Apparently she was **made** by these organics..."

"What!" Sentinel Prime shouted in shocked disgust, the loathing look he shot at the unconscious femme was nearly a physical force it was so strong. "What kind of sick joke is this! How could organics make an Autobot like lifeform!"

"Apparently these organics somehow found the remains of the Wreckers and the Xantium," Perceptor stated unemotionally from where he was going over the data personally. "though Zeta Supreme was so destroyed that it was only a burnt out shell..."

"How could finding the Wreckers lead to...that!" Sentinel Prime stated without a single attempt to hide his disgust as he pointed at the Femme known as Beat.

"Well apparently through their studies they found a way to...reproduce sparks..."Wheeljack stated with a wince as he kind of figured he knew what would come next.

"They...they copied the Wreckers sparks!" Sentinel Prime shouted out in outrage. "Ultra Magnus must hear about this...travesty!"

"Actually they didn't copy them exactly," Perceptor interrupted his tirade calmly without even looking at him. "they actually have found a way to make a spark from scratch, but these sparks are missing certain important pieces..."

"Like what?" Sentinel Prime asked in a morbid tone, having a feeling he wouldn't really like to know.

"A conscience," Wheeljack spoke up with a shake of his head. "impulse control, and some even lack a full grasp on reality, but then by the time these Humans found them only the most important parts of the spark were left..."

"And what is more important than reason, conscience, and sanity!" Sentinel Prime demanded in a stunned voice.

"Memory and a sense of identity," Perceptor answered without hesitation. "the rest can be replaced or repaired at a later date."

"What am I supposed to tell Ultra Magnus!" Sentinel Prime demanded. "That I found the sparks of the Wreckers but they are as insane as a Combaticon on Alpha Energon!"

"Don't worry," Wheeljack interrupted calmly. "we just need to get access to their spark samples and the process used to make these new sparks and then we can repair their sparks in such away that it was like it never happened!"

"Are you sure you could accomplish that?" Sentinel Prime asked with a demanding look on his face.

"Positive." Perceptor answered in a firm tone.

"Then we will...brave the dangers on this world to rescue our brethren," Sentinel Prime announced loudly to the crew. "and hopefully we will not fall into the clutches of these...organic fiends!"

Of course Perceptor informed Ultra Magnus and the Council of their rescue operation, with its success they were able to infuse their ranks with pre-formed Autobots to replace a century or more of lost troops, and at the same time carried out a operation that would mar future relations to Earth for a long time to come. The irony is that the Autobots made were little more than preprogrammed drones who while they had free will they also had no real frame of reference before attaining their bulk bodies, in essence they were programmed to be either soldiers or scientists, and from this caste as you could call them came the Dynobots.

Naturally this made Ultra Magnus upgrade the priority of finding the Allspark before they were inundated with Soldiers like Grimlock or Scientists like Blaster.

And then Optimus Prime and his spacebridge crew were sent to establish a Spacebridge site within the Sol System, the official reason was so they could study the Cybertronian inhabitants of Earth, and the unofficial reason was to make it a temporary fallback spot should things go wrong in the war with Megatron and the Decepticons.

After it would be built they are planning to use it as a starting point to explore better locations for a more permanent base, once that base is set up the screw ups that aren't needed will be sent to the Sol Base while the more valuable scientists will use it as a way point for the permanent base.

And thats where things went wrong.

**Author's Notes: **I was inspired to write this by Arthur Hansen's Seed's of Transformation which is a very good story being co-written with FanboyImusprime. Great story overall, the thing I find funny is that Drift was basically known as once being Deadlock since he seemed to be upfront about it to Kup. It seemed to me that the crew of the Steel Haven should have just had this whole some of us trust you but others of us will shoot you if you step out of line Decepticreep.

Would have been interesting to see the crew of the Steel Haven's reaction to his self sacrifice trying to save their lives but not getting out in time, and that would have led to a moment being had at the revelation he was revived that could have lessened some of the hate. Kind of like Rattrap and Dinobot from Beast Wars, where Rattrap took a long time to build trust with Dinobot and was upset at his betrayal only to grieve at his sacrifice to save the humans.

I think I may have Dynobots meet Dinobot at some point in the future of this fic, by the way this is in the vein of Transformers Animated but with a lot of G1 and War for Cybertron as an influence.


End file.
